Distraction
by Amy L. M
Summary: Arthur had planned on completing his work that day but that's a rather difficult thing to do when there's a certain American around.


**Human names are used.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, all rights to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

The golden sun slowly rose in the pale blue sky, chasing away the darker tones of the night and the lingering shining of stars. With it, a gradually increasing heat that took away the biting cold and melted the shiny frost covering the foliage in the garden arrived. Arthur gazed out the kitchen window overlooking the grounds at the back of his home with tired eyes. He was surprised but pleased with the progress of the weather, considering how harsh the winter had been that year. It was early Spring and the season was seemingly off to a good start.

Unfortunately for him, he would be confined to his office for the day with a large stack of paperwork awaiting his arrival. He would have preferred doing something else entirely like spending some time with Alfred or just relaxing with a good book and a nice cup of tea. It wasn't fair, especially when it was supposed to have been his day off.

Arthur sighed, feeling dejected, and raised the cup in his hand, lightly sipping the sweet tea inside. The liquid warmed him up instantly, almost in a comforting way. He allowed his thoughts to abandon the image of the work ahead of him and instead, they focused on a certain individual who was still sleeping peacefully upstairs. A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought of his lover. A few moments passed before there was a thump from upstairs, signalling that Alfred had awakened. Soon, the soft sound of footsteps on the floorboards drifted down. Arthur continued to stare out the window, biting back another smile, placing the cup onto the counter.

The footsteps entered the kitchen and there was a muffled yawn and then he was wrapped up in strong but gentle arms. Arthur hummed in content and leaned back into the embrace, savouring the warmth of the taller man, the soft breath against his neck. A kiss was placed on his skin and the Englishman shivered at the tingling sensation, feeling his heart flutter somewhat.

"Good morning, love."

Alfred hummed against his skin in reply, kissing his collarbone softly, lazily. "Mhm, morning."

Arthur twisted in the muscled arms holding him so that he faced Alfred and chuckled lightly when there was more yawning. He drank in the sight of the tousled, golden hair and the wrinkled shirt marked with the American flag, paired with black sweatpants. He truly was beautiful. Feeling a small burst of pleasure and a feeling of _he's mine_ settle within his stomach, Arthur reached up and pulled Alfred down, placing their lips together. Responding instantly, the American pressed closer, warm lips, damp breath.

Not entirely sure of how long they remained like that, Arthur eventually broke the kiss, though regretfully. He cast a quick glance at the clock and decided that he should get to work soon. Leaning up again, he pecked Alfred's lips, shuffling past with the cup in his hands after retrieving it off the counter.

"You should go back to bed, it's still early." He spoke softly, pouring the now cold tea down the drain. He quickly washed the dishes that had been left in the sink and dried them, putting each one back in its rightful place among the cupboards. All the while, Alfred searched for coffee only to find that they had run out. He groaned and tiredly rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses in the process and adjusted them with an annoyed grunt. Hiding a smile, Arthur finished tidying the kitchen and turned to go get ready.

Alfred suddenly grasped his arm and pulled him close. "Come back to bed with me."

"I can't. I've work to do and I need to prepare for the world meeting tomorrow." He replied, the disappointment evident in his voice.

In a very cute manner (at least in Arthur's opinion), Alfred pouted childishly before his eyes brightened and he grabbed Arthur, lifting him into the air and throwing him over his shoulder. The American laughed loudly, his mood having improved in that moment and he hurried for the staircase. Each swear and protest from Arthur went unheard or maybe just ignored.

"You bloody git! Put me down!"

Grabbing onto Alfred's shoulders to steady himself, Arthur continued to struggle and kick his legs about, although being mindful not to directly hit the other man. As much as he wanted to follow through with whatever Alfred had planned, he didn't have time. He turned his head, noting that they had reached their shared bedroom but didn't even have a chance to think much of it, or anything really, before he was dropped unceremoniously onto the large bed.

His head hit the plush pillows and in a daze, he watched Alfred climb atop of him, that familiar cheeky grin on his face. "Alfred, I told you that I have work to do and I really don't have time for-"

A soft pair of lips pressed against his own, muffling his words and effectively shutting him up but in a _very_ nice way if he did say so himself. It was a short kiss, one that left both of them yearning for more, reaching for one another again in another sweet kiss.

"Just...stay a while. Please..." Alfred murmured, large blue eyes pleading.

Knowing that his face was becoming red and feeling the blush spread across his cheeks, Arthur turned his head away from those eyes and with a grumble, he surrendered, unable to resist that unrelenting face. A few minutes, _maybe _a little longer wouldn't really be so terrible.

"F-fine...but just for a little while!"

Almost immediately, Alfred brightened and he showered Arthur's face with kisses, from his blushing cheeks to his forehead and finally his pouting lips. Groaning under his breath, Alfred pulled back slightly and peered down at his flushed lover who was s_till _pouting.

"Don't pout! It's too...cute." He whispered, feeling embarrassed.

Blushing fiercely, Arthur shook his head and yanked Alfred down into another kiss, continuing from where they had left off. It started slow, gentle and eventually deepened until lips molded together and tongues caressed in a passionate dance, all warm lips and damp breaths and soft sighs.

"Mmph! Al...Alfred...I thought you wanted to..._ngh_...sleep." Arthur panted heavily, pulling back enough to speak, their lips barely brushing.

A mischievous glint shone in darkened blue eyes and a small smile appeared. Alfred shifted until he was straddling the Englishman comfortably and he leaned down, allowing them to feel each other's heartbeats against their chests. He mouthed red marks into the delectable neck below him, bringing forth tiny gasps and whines.

"Mm...I would much rather do this." He murmured, breath dancing across warm flesh.

Something between a sigh and a moan escaped Arthur's lips and he wrapped his arms around the muscular frame of his lover, emerald eyes closing as lips met over and over. Alfred soon rolled over, not once breaking contact, tangling their legs together and huddling close. The kisses gradually slowed and stopped, leaving blushing faces and plump lips and content murmurs of affection.

"So tired." Alfred mumbled, yawning quietly. He reached for the blankets and covered their bodies, settling beneath them, his head buried in the crook of Arthur's neck and arms wound around him.

"Then go back to sleep...I'll stay." Arthur said with a smile.

With a nod, Alfred slowly closed his eyes and his breath evened as he drifted to sleep. Silently, Arthur reached over and removed his glasses, carefully folding them and placing them on the dresser beside the bed. He turned back and wrapped an arm around his lover, bringing him impossibly closer. He kissed his cheek and then closed his own eyes, the peacefulness of the moment lulling him to sleep. The thought of his work disappeared from his mind, Alfred replacing it.

The work could wait, for these moments were far more important.

* * *

******_The End._  
**


End file.
